


Starlight, Starbright.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Wishes are for wimps.





	

**Starlight, Starbright.**

If Wolfram was forced to say it, he would admit that Yuuri had had a pretty damn good idea when he suggested for the both of them and Greta to go stargazing. However, he was also pretty much happy if he didn’t have to say it out loud. After all, even if it had originally been Yuuri’s idea to wimp himself out of his duties, he had been the one to check with Anissina (Anissina) about the most convenient night to stargaze.

The headache that No-More-Stormy-Nights-kun had caused him lasted almost three whole days.

“Wolfram! Yuuri, look! There’s another one!” Greta squealed excitedly, pulling the sleeve of his uniform, pointing towards another falling star.

“Make your wish, Greta!” Yuuri said with a grin, and Wolfram also smiled when their daughter closed her eyes tightly, muttering under her breath.

Count so far made it five wishes she had made, and didn’t seem to be short on asking more. Wolfram had asked her what she had wished, but he had been quickly scolded with a giggle, Greta telling him in her very-matter-of-fact tone that she couldn’t tell him or her wishes wouldn’t come true.

He had, perhaps, made a wish or two, but what now was bugging him was to know what kind of wimpy wish had Yuuri made.

“Yuuri, what did you wish for?” Greta asked, and Wolfram mentally thanked the girl, squeezing her shoulder.

Yuuri shrugged and gave her a small wink.

“Didn’t you say that telling your wish would make it NOT to come true?”

“Yuuri!” and Greta pouted. Yuuri was doomed.

To his complete surprise, Yuuri just smiled.

“I didn’t ask for anything.”

“What? Why not?!” Greta asked, completely surprised.

“Well…” Yuuri said softly, smiling towards Greta. “Star-wishes should be really important things, and right now I’ve everything I could wish for. The people that really need them can have ‘em.”

“Wimp.” Wolfram stated, eyes firmly glued to the sky because he wasn’t going to show Yuuri that his words had made him smile, damnit.

“Don’t call me wimp!”

“Daddies…”

***

 

A couple of hours after that and lots of shooting stars after, Greta had fallen asleep, cuddling against Yuuri’s lap. Wolfram picked up his jacket and gently laid it over the girl, reaching a hand to brush her curly hair.

“We should take her inside.” He told Yuuri, who was still intent on watching the starry night but, at his words, turned to look at him. Wolfram cursed his fair constitution when he blushed at the sight of Yuuri’s warm smile underneath the starlit sky.

“Can’t we wait a bit more? It’s warm outside.”

Still blushing despite his best efforts, he hmphed. “Five minutes. You also need to sleep, you’ve an early meeting.”

“Yes, mom.” Yuuri muttered in an amused tone. Feeling particularly magnanimous at the time, Wolfram refrained from saying he had heard.

After a while, Yuuri sighed, leaning over his hands and giving a soft smile to nothing in particular. Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, Wolfram frowned a little bit.

“What are you thinking?”

“Mmm?” Yuuri shook his head a bit, now smiling to him in that soft way. Wolfram refused to look away, even if he did shift a bit where he was sitting down. “Nothing important, just… that’s good to know that the stars are there.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The stars.” Yuuri shrugged a bit, looking towards Greta and moving his jacket to cover her a little bit more. “I mean… even if this world isn’t the one I grew up, I can still see the stars at night.” He shrugged again, his grin a little more sheepish, the hand that was over the blanket getting a little closer to his. “Dunno. It’s easier not to miss either of my two homes that way.”

Wolfram turned to look at the sky again, giving a smile when Yuuri’s pinky brushed his. “… I guess you’re right.”

Just then, another star crossed the sky. Before he could help himself, Wolfram had closed his eyes. When he opened them, Yuuri’s hand was completely over his, and he turned to see the black haired boy smiling to him.

“Hey, Wolf?” Yuuri whispered, leaning closer. “What did you wish for?”

Wolfram managed to snort even when his lips and Yuuri’s where almost brushing.

“Wishes are for wimps.”

 

 

 

 **OMAKE:** ([](http://mysolitarydream.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mysolitarydream**](http://mysolitarydream.livejournal.com/)’s fault.)

“C’mon, Greta! The stars are long-gone, I’m sure that they’re already working on your wishes!” Yuuri begged the next day. “What did you ask for?”

Greta looked from Yuuri to Wolfram, frowning a bit while she considered the Maou’s words. When she looked towards Wolfram he nodded: he was also very curious to know; he had stopped counting at wish twenty eight.

“I’m sure Yuuri’s right, Greta. You can tell us now.”

After a few moments of more consideration, Greta gave a mall nod to herself before she looked up at them with a wide smile upon her face.

“I wished for little brothers and sisters!” 


End file.
